1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to trenching equipment, and more particularly, to an adjustable auger assembly for a trencher.
2. Background Art
The use of trenching equipment is known in the art. Trenching equipment can be utilized to, for example, form an underground wall which is a non-structural wall that can form a barrier to the movement of the groundwater thereacross. Typically, the existing soil is mixed with an outside material (usually a clay-like material such as bentonite, and/or cement) and then reintroduced into the trench. The outside material when mixed with existing soil forms a wall which provides for a barrier to the passage of groundwater. Of course, we are not limited to such materials.
Among other considerations, it is very important to supply the proper amount of outside material at the proper flow rate into the trencher so that the desired substantially homogenous mixture of existing soil and outside material can be achieved. Problems can result from either too much outside material being added, or not enough outside material being added. It is therefore necessary to control the application of the outside material to the trencher.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved delivery of outside material to the trencher during operation thereof.